A Tailored request
by LadyAna5
Summary: The Joker hires a computer expert, a young lady who shares his brutal carnal interest. But will he indulge her submission...with or without killing her?


FIC: "A Tailored Request"

AUTHOR: LadyAna

FANDOM: Batman - "The Dark Knight"

PAIRING: The Joker/Original Female Character (YES you did just read that right!)

RATING: NC-17

DISCLAIMER: Property of Bob Kane, Warner Bros, Jonathon & Christopher Nolan - this story is solely for entertainment and no profit will be made.

**WARNING!! **This story is about a young woman having consensual, rough sex with The Joker from the movie The Dark Knight. There is bondage and anal penetration. DO NOT read this, then email me, screaming how weird and warped it is. !!You have been warned!!

SUMMARY: The Joker hires a computer expert, a young lady who shares his brutal carnal interest. But will he indulge her submission...with or without killing her?

AUTHOR NOTES:

…_**bold italics **_are the Joker's thoughts; story is from his POV

...Want to archive this tale? Fine, just let me know where!(...just so I can gloat!)

What is taboo to the perverted?

"A Tailored Request"

by LadyAna

The large, old warehouse was dark and dank, harboring that familiar musty air he felt he'd been breathing for a lifetime. It was perfect as a temporary headquarters for him and his men, in his quest to bestow his chaotic reign over Gotham City. He looked around at the abandoned building, now outfitted with a weapons area, explosive materials and the occasional room for the guys to sack out in or watch some tv. It was good to keep the goons distracted in between heists and other nefarious dealings.

His own attention was focused elsewhere, on details he'd rather not deal with. Yet, being the boss meant occasionally taking time for the little things or at least threatening someone else to handle it. He wasn't far from doing just that, rather than hear Bruno drone on about how he needed to address the problem before him. But sometimes, just sometimes, killing wouldn't help the issue or even make him feel better, so he listened to one of the few he trusted enough to tell him what he didn't want to hear.

"You need to hire someone, boss. The system is on the whack and no one here knows jack about computers."

His eyebrows climbed high as he sarcastically quipped, "You think?" He let a moment of silence pass before finally asking, "Who, then?"

Bruno nodded. "I got a few ideas. Let me make some calls."

"You do that."

Bruno walked off and the Joker looked after him. Bruno was older, tall, with a full, stocky build. He was one from "the old school," as they say, a guy who'd been working in the illegal world all his life. He was resourceful, experienced and had a way of communicating that landed results, be it with broken legs or doing paperwork.

_**Light paperwork.**_ he amended. Bruno wasn't bright, just alert to his surroundings.

Leaving the area, he went to check on his latest cargo of contraband.

_**People have no idea how much work it takes to bring down a city**__._ he mused.

**...)(... ...)(... ...)(... ...)(... ...)(...**

The bank schematic was more complex than he thought, so he decided to rest his eyes by walking the parameter of the warehouse. He walked down a dark corridor and turned a corner. Coming out of the darkness, he passed a couple of thugs. He was quite thrilled at the double take from the two men, followed by a muted, fearful flinch.

_**That's right, boys. Keep guessing if I've decided your time is up**__._

He came to a guardrail, pausing to overlook the operations below. Some men were milling about, checking equipment or making their rounds. Off to the right was Jance, working at a computer terminal and talking to a couple of men, Bruno included. The conversation was becoming heated, so he decided to investigate. He and Jance had not met yet. He thought it best since she was obviously desperate for money, allowing her to work for a while before informing the girl she was employed by the most notorious criminal around. She was in deep, already having helped them in several unlawful tasks and now, of course, she wouldn't dream of backing out.

I am telling you, there is no other way!" she snapped as he came out from a remote stairwell, silently entering the area. Batman wasn't the only one who could make an entrance or exit with barely a whisper.

"The boss ain't going for it, lady!" barked Bruno. "You fix what we got or else!"

She sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes. "I can't 'fix what you got'! It's been damaged. This rat and dust farm is no place to keep such high quality equipment. Gods only know what's growing inside the towers and I'm sure rainwater dripped on a few monitors. He can get angry all he wants, the next person he drags in here to do this will tell him the same thing!"

'_**Gods'? I like it!**_ He was intrigued at the polytheism reference.

"I admit it's not much, but it's home." The Joker chimed in. As usual, the only one who didn't jerk in fright was Bruno. Jance was doing her very best to not look like she was ready to pass out, throw up or both. The girl was pale to begin with, a stark contrast to her long, black, straight hair. Her large dark eyes were pinched and she was breathing deeply.

"Good day, my lady." he said, coming forward. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He gave the small mercy of _not_ extending his hand.

She stood abruptly, eyes on the floor, the walls, the desk, everywhere but him, which was hardly a new reaction. He'd researched her, of course, even if she ranked the equivalent of a file clerk and he the owner of some big business. Tall and a bit chunky, she was seemingly drained of most life from far too many years of wrong choices or not taking the right opportunities. Or both. Her last boyfriend beat her and the one before that slept around and although she escaped, she still drowned her sorrow in what he called the Golden Poison, also known as beer. Things had only picked up since she became a whiz with computers, but it was at least paying nicely. Having finally cashed in some of her morals, she was planning to make a profit from the fat crime rate in Gotham.

_**You go, girl. **_

"Nice to meet you...as well."she said, her voice cracking.

_**Oh, my...such theatrics, even if warranted.**_ "Try to save some of the equipment and we'll purchase more of what is to be replaced. YOUR job will be to keep it running after that. Understand?"

"Yes, of course. I will do my best."

He raised his hand, snapping his fingers to get her attention. "Hey, hey, look, look here." he said, his tone light, mirthful.

She dragged her eyes from wherever she'd planted them, letting her panicked gaze settle on his.

"Re-laxxx!" he practically entreated. "You will be here a while, so you might as well calm down and get to work. Okay?"

She nodded briskly, forcing a half smile. "I will, of course, yes. Thank you."

He nodded as well, not convinced. "Right." he said and turned away, Bruno on his heels.

"She'll do good, boss, I mean it."

"She's a child." the Joker snapped.

Bruno thought a second, replying, "She ain't that young. Probably about thirty, I guess."

"Twenty-eight and I meant in the mind."

"Well, it's not like we brought her on board as an assassin."

The Joker stopped, having to admit the other man was right. "Fine. I'll give it a while. But if she isn't this 'miracle worker' you claim, then she's out."

"Of course." Bruno paused, then asked, "You think she'd talk, go to the cops?"

The Joker smiled widely at that and he could tell even Bruno had to look away. "No. She's already petrified I'm going to speak to her again."

"I'll give you that." Bruno conceded.

**...)(... ...)(... ...)(... ...)(... ...)(... **

It had been a couple of months and although his plans had hit a few snags, it was progressing well. He had just joined some others in a common area to go over a few details with his authority on explosives. Arnold was there, who was a damn fine sharp shooter, but was sadly all mouth. Presently, he was playfully bitching about his girlfriend, about how she kept complaining and driving him crazy.

"I'm a catch, don't you think?" A few hands waved him off, while a couple gave him the finger. "I mean, I got the bod. Look at that bicep!" He flexed his arm and shoved it in the face of the nearest punk, who pushed it away. "And how can you ignore this face! Kiss me, Beni, come on, man!" Beni laughed, then made a quick jab as if to punch him hard. True enough, Arnold was a looker, with striking features, only with zero appeal. He walked by and flicked Jance's hair with the inquiry, "You'd go out with me, wouldn't you?"

She looked up from her keyboard, eyebrows raised. "I don't think so."

"Oh, come on, why not? I'm hot!" the airhead insisted.

She looked back down. "There's more to it than that."

"Ha! Like what?"

She turned in her chair and said, "Well, think about it. There are singers...actors, other folks who are basically butt-ugly, but they get women all the time. Why? How can that be? It's personality, charisma, charm. They bring something more to the table than just...'visage'."

"Hey, lady! I got some class!"

"Schoolyard or the streets?" she muttered. Only a few got it and the Joker found himself starting a grin. He had to admit he'd been impressed with her skill and insight. They'd worked together on a few projects and while she hadn't exactly warmed up to him, she was becoming more confident. She was able to tell him no when needed, which was important. Duty out of fear was a powerful tool, but not always the most efficient way to achieve results. He'd played it tame, asking her minimal questions and interjecting humor to get her to unwind. It was the only way to deal with such scared rabbits. Acting like anything other than a predator was a tedious role, but one he would fill to meet his end needs.

Bruno suddenly said, "Oh, Hell! Boss, did Veccio call you back?"

"No. Was he supposed to?"

Bruno stood. "Yeah, that asshole. Let's go 'persuade' him into getting on over here."

The Joker fell in step beside the other man and they wound up in what could crudely be called an office.

"That funny." Bruno muttered. "Weird, but funny."

"What?"

"Jance, the way she's actin' about you."

"What do you mean?"

Bruno reared back, a smile crossing his face. He was probably the only one who could get away with saying, "Jeez, boss! Has it been that long? She's obviously jonesin' for ya'!"

Amused, the Joker tilted his head forward. "Pardon?"

"Oh come on, can't you tell? She's been hanging around here past her usual time for hours, saying she needs 'to double check some stuff.' You show up and she asks you stupid questions anyone could've answered. And what about that 'homely guys are great' speech just now?"

He shrugged, sardonically stating, "I've been a bit preoccupied lately."

"She watches you, too. I just thought you knew and were ignoring her."

"I have noticed and yes, I have been ignoring her. I thought her tailing me was out of fear."

"Well, she's been spiffing herself up and wearing perfume lately. Fear don't make you do that! Am I right?"

The Joker furrowed his brow. He had a point. "Perhaps."

There was a gleam in Bruno's eye. "Some women like that, you know, gettin' slapped around while you fuck 'em. She seems like the type with those creeps she shacked up with for a while. You should check it out."

Sitting behind a desk, resting his chin on his hand, the Joker smiled at the notion Bruno wanted to get him laid. "How magnanimous of you to look out for me as such."

"Hey man, I'm just saying, it ain't a crime to loosen up now and then. Hell, last week you killed two guys because they couldn't get you the right kind of bullets!"

"They were idiots!" he retorted. "Besides, 'inner-office relationships' can get so...messy."

Sheer incredulousness came to Bruno, who said in a hitched voice, "Well shit, if that happens...kill her! It ain't complicated, boss!"

The Joker laughed. "Clichéd it may be, but I knew there was a reason I hired you!"

**...)(... ...)(... ...)(... ...)(... ...)(... **

"I'm telling you, man, it ain't happening!" The voice on the phone crackled in his ear.

The Joker gripped the phone tighter, his heart pounding fiercely. "And I am telling you I need those supplies NOW!" he roared.

"It's a tropical storm, man! No boat is goin' out in that. You can get as angry as you want, it don't change nothin'!"

Blind rage seized him and he slammed the phone into the wall, shattering it into several pieces. He was seething, his hands shaking and he fought to control his breathing. He had a quick urge to trash the office, as pointless as that would be. The murderous impulse had his thoughts in a vice, keeping him from even pondering a solution. He wanted to scream and hurt someone badly...and if he didn't release this pent up hostility soon, it would not be pretty. He decided to find Bruno to ask if there was anyone who needed to be set straight in a violent manner. It was either that or kill someone here and he'd just trained this group well enough as to where offing one of them would be inconvenient. As he exited the office, his frazzled nerves eased a bit at the anticipation of the soon-to-be desperate pleas of his latest victim.

Looking around for Bruno, his eyes fell on Jance, who was dutifully at her computer terminal. In a flash, what the guy said on the phone came to him, that his anger did not matter. She had said the same thing and he had a sharp urge to inform the girl just how _influential_ his wrath could be. Instantly, a heinous lust flooded him, spurred on by the fact she enjoyed carnal acts mixed with brutality. The rumor had been proven when Bruno located her private journal and showed him passages therein. It had been done in a laughing manner, but the he understood Bruno did it out of self-preservation. A sated chief equals more employees staying alive.

Usually, he didn't entertain such erotic notions for much longer than how long it took to reach completion with the most available 'partner.' He also often didn't bother with asking permission. His wicked need grew hotter upon recalling Bruno said Jance just might fancy him. Nearly swaying, he was surprised at how intoxicating it was to mix simple compliance with his rabid libido. He found himself fighting the urge to test the theory with her on the spot.

At that moment, Tom, a weapons expert, interrupted his vile musings. "Boss, we got a situation."

It actually took effort for him to tear his attention away from the clueless female. "Let's go." He turned and left, his mind still whirling.

**...)(... ...)(... ...)(... ...)(... ...)(...**

Things were going according to plan. He'd been able to solve certain obstacles and was pleased with the outcome. Now, he was finishing up inventory, all the while ignoring Metcalf bitch in the background as Jance beat him repeatedly at playing poker.

"I don't believe this!" Metcalf yelled as Jance scooped his cash to her side. "You must've cheated! I want my money back!"

This was a common performance for Metcalf. He would beg, plead and cajole someone into playing poker with him, then whine, bitch and throw a tantrum when he lost, which was often.

"Excuse me?" she said. "First you say I can't play, but now I'm clever enough to cheat? Which is it already?"

Metcalf grunted. "I don't care! Give me my cash back!" He picked up his metal chair over his head and slammed it on the ground, the heavy CLANG shaking the walls.

"METCALF!" the Joker yelled. "Let it go! She beat you fair and square!"

Metcalf stared at the Joker, his mouth agape. "Since when do you care about what's fair, boss?"

The Joker gave him a look that screamed volumes. Metcalf shrugged it off, yet the tremble in his forced dismissal was evident. He picked up the chair and reseated himself, dejected. He crossed his arms and muttered at Jance, "You think you're so great?! Ha!" Jance said nothing, her eyes reading disdain. "Yeah," he continued, "you try messing with someone who matters!" He looked around wildly, settling his aim on the one who would make all the difference. "Try fucking with the boss! Why don't you screw with him and see what it gets you!"

Jance cooly replied, "I think when it comes to anyone wanting to 'fuck the boss', all choice is removed. Either you want to or not, it's still gonna' happen!"

A few whoops and hollers followed that declaration. The Joker played along by saying, "Are you saying I'd need to hold a gun to your head?"

"Of course not!" she emphatically stated. Several seconds passed before she spoke again, her voice quiet, deliberate, lyrical. "But then again, a gun is not your preferred weapon of... persuasion."

He slowly raised his head toward her, a warm tingle spreading through him, stirring him intimately. Her focus was elsewhere, her face neutral. It was _such_ mock indifference, a blatant denial of what had been insinuated, that she might be willing...and understood his preference to knives. Indignation flared in him, that she would even dare make such an assumption. And that's when he realized she was baiting him! He didn't respond, instead chuckling a bit, not letting on she'd moved him. Metcalf began complaining again, only more subdued this time and no one listened.

**...)(... ...)(... ...)(... ...)(... ...)(... **

He shook his head at the invoice. _**Just because you have a large supply of stolen money, you shouldn't have to pay this much for nitroglycerin!**_ He was speaking with Bruno and the resident chemist, when there was a soft knock on the open door of the office. He looked up to see a timid Jance leaning in the doorway.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice warm.

"I, uh, heard you were, um, looking for someone new to, um, make your suits for you, a, um, seamstress or tailor...who can do that, for you."

The Joker ignored Bruno's amused glance. "That, I am."

"Um, I can do that. I mean, I used to, like, work in a cleaners, custom. type. shop. on Rush street. I was actually pretty good! I mean, if you, want me to, that is."

A couple of seconds passed before he replied, "I'll keep it in mind."

"Sure! Great! I'll...thanks!" And with that, she fled the scene.

Astonished, the chemist stared at the empty doorway before turning back to the Joker, his eyes wide. "Did that woman just offer to make clothes for you!?"

The Joker smiled, keeping his eyes on the papers in front of him.

Bruno could not contain himself. "Well, you know what they say! The best way to be a valuable employee is to perform tasks no one else will!"

The Joker laughed out loud.

**...)(... ...)(... ...)(... ...)(... ...)(...**

"I'm sorry, boss. But he'll come through next time." said Bruno.

It wasn't much of an issue, but enough to thoroughly rile him after the other setbacks that day. "What guarantee do we have of that?" There was no doubt in the Joker's mind said person would deliver. He just wanted to know the form of damning collateral they held over him.

"We got to his old lady and gave her a few rounds in the ring. She's not out of commission, but he knows next time, she just might wind up in the hospital."

He went thoughtful, tuning out what Bruno said next. After a minute of letting his mind wander, which was always a dangerous thing, he said, "Tell Jance to come here."

Bruno blinked at the halted segue, then said, "Sure."

As he made his way to the door, the Joker said, "And make sure I am not disturbed."

Bruno fought his smile. "Sure thing, boss."

It was only a few minutes before the lady appeared before him. "You wanted to see me, boss?"

"Yes, come in." She did so and it did not escape her notice he walked behind her to lock the door. He then said with a flourish, "You said you could make me a new suit! Am I right?" He stood before her, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Um, yeah! I think I can. You should be able to get the quality materials needed, so I should be able to whip up something, um, nice."

"'Whip something up?' My kind of plan! Now what would you need to start?"

"Um, material, I guess. I was thinking Brioni has a great supplier and-"

"Brioni? Don't his suits start about two or three thousand dollars?"

She smiled slowly. "Well, it's not like you'd actually be _paying_ for them. And I would be the one making them, just using Brioni's resources."

"Hmmm, I guess I am worth it, right?!" he said with a wink. "Now, anything else?"

"Um, I have my own sewing machine, but I'll need your, um, measurements."

"Okayyy..." he said, his voice oddly deep.

"I have a tape measurer right here." she quipped and produced one from her pocket.

"You do?!" he said, both surprised and not she'd be so eager as to plan so far in advance.

Suddenly her face dropped and she stopped.

"What is it?"

"May I, um, touch you?"

He smiled. She wanted this, but was still scared. He watched her intensely. "Of course you may." he said, his voice melodic and warm.

Less than a foot away, with her hands shaking, she lightly took hold of his wrist, to assess the length of his arm. Suddenly, he snatched her wrist in a vice grip, causing the poor girl to almost faint. He slowly, clearly stated the command, "Inseam...first."

Breathing hard, she choked out her reply, "Um, sure." Quickly kneeling, she nervously fumbled with the tape, obviously stalling her next move.

Then he said in the most matter-of-fact voice he could muster, "You know, Jance, if you want to be my bitch, all you had to do is ask."

All color drained from her face and she came to a halt. She could barely speak, her voice thin and strained, "What...do you mean?"

"'What I mean' is," he said, his voice a tad mocking, "most would think twice about being in a locked room with me. Yet, here you are...on your knees...ready to stick your hands under my balls."

Her eyes still on the floor, she swallowed hard, her voice still tight, "I was only...trying to help."

"Look at me." he said lightly. When she did not comply, he put more bite in it. "Look at me!"

She sheepishly brought her dark eyes up to meet his.

"Do you want to serve me?" he said softly.

"You...terrify me." she whispered. Her eyes once again sought refuge.

He rolled his eyes, his comment laced with sarcasm, "Well, I gathered that as much!" Again he looked at her, his hand coming down to cup her cheek. "But you like that about me, don't you? It excites you, doesn't it?"

She nodded briskly, her head still down. "Yes, it does." she breathed.

He smiled, the tingling warmth in him now becoming more potent. He slid his hand into her hair. "How sweet." he murmured. He took hold of her hand and placed it over the shirt tail covering his crotch, letting her feel his straining lance in his slacks. Her eyes lit up, a bright mix of awe, delight and terror.

"See? Your 'offer' is more than appreciated!" He lightly admonished her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't...want to offend you." he said, her eyes still in wonder.

He shook his head. "No, no, no, not at all! A girl who obviously doesn't go for wine and roses by candlelight is my kind of lady!" His fingers became a fist, gripping her hair tightly, as he dragged her to her feet. His tone was menacing, "And you do like it rough, right?"

"Yes, please, I do." she breathed again.

He pulled out a long, gleaming knife from his pocket and showed it to her, letting a heartbeat pass before asking, "How rough?"

Her eyes flickered nervously from him to the knife, nearly in a panic. "I've, um, had some training in serving, but I'm willing to learn from you."

"And so you shall." A bright, white fury took him and he slammed her face first into the wall. She gasped loudly and he held her there as he grabbed the phone cord and yanked it out of the wall and proceeded to tie her hands tightly behind her back. His own hands were shaking, her acquiescence making him insane with hunger. He was prepared, of course, and retrieved the bottle of oil from nearby and jerked down his pants. He gasped loudly at the feel of his slick hand on his cock, which was already straining to its full length. Then he yanked down her skirt and satin lace panties and kicked her legs far apart. He took a few seconds to observe her, to bask in the sight before him. Her dark hair was askew, she was breathing hard, her mouth open, eyes tightly shut, the utter portrayal of servitude.

After a little more oil, he came forward, molding his form to hers, hearing her sigh deeply. Wrapping his arm around her neck, he placed the blade against her smooth throat. "Don't move." he darkly hissed in her ear. He placed his cock against her ass and began to forcefully breech her with hard, brutal thrusts, causing her to cry out. His eyes rolled back, fluttering shut, as the tight heat engulfed him, the resisting passage aversely opening to his will.

She yelped and began to thrash at the searing invasion. "I said, do NOT move!" he yelled. "This is one of my sharpest knives...one good jerk of your head," and he paused to pierce her deeper, "and you'd be dead!" He tore into her repeatedly while stating, "And while that usually doesn't concern me, right _now_ it would just be disappointing!" He loved how petrified she was under him, yet still trying her best to hold still.

She screamed, then caught herself, holding the protest in her throat. "Oh, no, no, no, my dear!" he corrected. "I said, 'don't move', but by all means, you can_ scream_ as loud as you want!" She did and it washed over him like a sweet wave, the ripple echoing in his mind. He was not unlike a rabid dog, growling and grunting throughout the act, unabashedly reveling in the damage and pain he was inflicting. "My men can hear you, you know." he said upon realizing it. His devious smile could be heard in his voice, "Can you imagine how they're going to look at you now?! Like the bitch you are, of course!" That future humiliation was another delicious assault, making him drunk with perverse pleasure.

_**The future…**_

Chills reverberated in him and his rhythm faltered, at the raw truth he could have this again, that he could taste her agony repeatedly...and she wanted it! He envisioned deliciously sinister scenarios, other diabolical acts he could bestow upon her willing soul...and it drove him to madness. He sunk his teeth deep into the meat at the base of her throat, his eyes closed at her screams and pumped his hips in abandon. Snarling at the taste of her blood, the euphoria consumed him, turning into liquid fire in his veins…and he came deep within her abused flesh.

Slowly, he came down, still shaking from the intensity. He opened his hand wide, letting his knife drop to the floor. He pulled back to see clear teeth marks in her broken skin, the wound and surrounding area fully smudged with his own white and red makeup. Licking his lips of her blood, he backed off, slipping out of her and she gasped. Quite drained, he leaned against the desk behind him, panting heavily. "That...was nice." he said quietly. "Very nice!" He obtained a towel and cleaned himself up. Pulling up his pants, he plopped into a chair. He looked at her, seeing she hadn't budged.

_**Okay, Okay, I admit it! Consent has its upside!**_

"You can move."

She turned around, still leaning against the wall, breathing deeply, her eyes shining brightly, her face glowing. He didn't know if she'd come, but she certainly looked happy. "Come here." he said. She came to him. "Turn around." She did and he untied her sore wrists. "Face me." She did and he said softly, "Kneel to me." She did so, reverently, her head bowed, her hands in her lap.

Stirred by the sincerity, he lifted her chin and kissed her forehead. "That...was divine."

"Thank you, master." she said softly. "I'm glad I could please you."

He looked into downcast eyes. "Do you know why you're alive?"

"Why?"

He leaned down and kissed her and she whimpered. "Because I will want this again."

She nodded. "Thank you…I will comply."

"Good." he said. Then he leaned back in the chair. "Now, about that suit!"

END


End file.
